The present disclosure relates generally to knitted components, and, in particular, to a knitted component at least partially formed from package dyed yarns.
Conventional articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole structure. The upper is secured to the sole structure and forms a void on the interior of the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole structure is secured to a lower area of the upper, thereby being positioned between the upper and the ground. In athletic footwear, for example, the sole structure may include a midsole and an outsole. The midsole often includes a polymer foam material that attenuates ground reaction forces to lessen stresses upon the foot and leg during walking, running, and other ambulatory activities. Additionally, the midsole may include fluid-filled chambers, plates, moderators, or other elements that further attenuate forces, enhance stability, or influence the motions of the foot. The outsole is secured to a lower surface of the midsole and provides a ground-engaging portion of the sole structure formed from a durable and wear-resistant material, such as rubber. The sole structure may also include a sockliner positioned within the void and proximal a lower surface of the foot to enhance footwear comfort.
The upper generally extends over the instep and toe areas of the foot, along the medial and lateral sides of the foot, under the foot, and around the heel area of the foot. In some articles of footwear, such as basketball footwear and boots, the upper may extend upward and around the ankle to provide support or protection for the ankle. Access to the void on the interior of the upper is generally provided by an ankle opening in a heel region of the footwear. A lacing system is often incorporated into the upper to adjust the fit of the upper, thereby permitting entry and removal of the foot from the void within the upper. The lacing system also permits the wearer to modify certain dimensions of the upper, particularly girth, to accommodate feet with varying dimensions. In addition, the upper may include a tongue that extends under the lacing system to enhance adjustability of the footwear, and the upper may incorporate a heel counter to limit movement of the heel.
A variety of material elements (e.g., textiles, polymer foam, polymer sheets, leather, synthetic leather) are conventionally used in manufacturing the upper. In athletic footwear, for example, the upper may have multiple layers that each includes a variety of joined material elements. As examples, the material elements may be selected to impart stretch-resistance, wear-resistance, flexibility, air-permeability, compressibility, comfort, and moisture-wicking to different areas of the upper. In order to impart the different properties to different areas of the upper, material elements are often cut to desired shapes and then joined together, usually with stitching or adhesive bonding. Moreover, the material elements are often joined in a layered configuration to impart multiple properties to the same areas. As the number and type of material elements incorporated into the upper increases, the time and expense associated with transporting, stocking, cutting, and joining the material elements may also increase. Waste material from cutting and stitching processes also accumulates to a greater degree as the number and type of material elements incorporated into the upper increases. Moreover, uppers with a greater number of material elements may be more difficult to recycle than uppers formed from fewer types and numbers of material elements. By decreasing the number of material elements used in the upper, therefore, waste may be decreased while increasing the manufacturing efficiency and recyclability of the upper.
Uppers that include knitted components have been proposed to address these concerns. The knitted component can include a predetermined number of yarns, strands, filaments, fibers, wires, threads, composite yarns, and/or other suitable knitting materials, that are knitted together to define at least a portion of the upper. Accordingly, the knitted component and, thus, the upper can be manufactured in an efficient manner. Also, including the knitted component in the upper can reduce waste, and the knitted component can provide the upper with attractive aesthetic properties.
Typically, the yarns or strands included in knitted components are solution dyed to provide the yarns with a desirable color. More specifically, in a solution dyeing process, the yarns are extruded from colored pellets of polymeric material. The extruded yarns, thus, get their color from the pellets themselves. However, producing colored yarns through the solution dyeing process can be relatively expensive and labor intensive. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of forming knitted components with colored yarns.